My Beautiful Kurt Elizabeth Hummel
by AlexandriaApple
Summary: My first ever writing on here, just a one shot of Klaine fluff, could lead to more though :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Klaine story, please review!

(While constructive criticism is appreciated, compliments are always nice too )

Katy Perry blasted from the living room filling the hallways of the Hud-mel house, making its way to Kurt, busily shimmying his way around the spotless kitchen.

He sighed happily, pouring another glass of one of the drinks brought by Puck in his cup. The party was going perfectly. Everyone was either dancing or singing happily. Granted, everyone was drunk, but still. He was extremely pleased by how easily the New Directions and the Warblers were getting along; leaning on each other in a drunken stupor, laughing about how funny the couch looked for no apparent reason.

Kurt was so caught up in congratulating himself on his success that he didn't notice as the dark haired boy entered from behind. He started quite suddenly when a pair of hands wrapped their way around his waist.

"What's up, Sexy?" Blaine smiled seductively, leaning around, planting a sloppy kiss on Kurt's soft cheek.

"Okaaaay, someone's had maybe just a little too much to drink." The taller boy giggled, wiping the saliva off of his cheek and turning to face the former Warbler.

"Noooo way, I only had like 3…5…..7…." he leaned against Kurt, lightly kisser the tender skin of his neck, sending spikes of white hot heat through the sopranos nerves.

Kurt shook his head in a failed attempt to clear the fuzzies crowding his vision. Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt even closer, cupping a hand behind his head, and smooshing their faces together.

A little squeak escaped Kurt's busy lips as he was yanked deeper into Blaine's arms. He found himself slowly moving his hands down Blaine's back, tucking them into the shorter boys back jean pockets and squeezing. He was rewarded with a slight moan from his curly haired love, who was now nibbling on Kurt's lower lip. He closed his blue eyes in ecstasy, sighing into Blaine's mouth.

"I love you, my beautiful Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

The soprano smiled, running fingers through his boyfriend's curls. "I love you too, my gorgeous Blaine Paul Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

Second part

Thanks to all the amazing people who read my first one.

Warning, it's sad, and sexy all at the same time…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, believe me, if I did, well, let's not even get into _that_.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch (well, not counting Puck trying to make out with a lamp and shocking himself back to sobriety) and now Kurt was standing by the open door, waving away his drunk boyfriend and friends as they staggered and stumbled down the street, going God knows where, blaring some kind of dreadful rap music from Wes's iPod.

The soprano sighed happily and closed the door with a quite click. He turned around, and began walking through the house, picking up the mess of red solo cups and empty wine coolers. Kurt yawned, glancing at Finn, passed out in the middle of the living room floor. _This_ was exactly why he didn't drink, well, that and the fact that he didn't want to end up like Blaine, sucking face with a _girl_. No offense against Rachel or anything, but she just didn't have the right plumbing to actually be even remotely attractive to Kurt.

The trip up the stairs revealed at least three thousand more crushed and crinkled bright red cups.

_God, no wonder Puck tried to molest a piece of furniture._

Kurt slumped into room, smiling at the thought of laying down in the soft covers, and sleeping for a whole 8 hours-

"HOLY FUCK BLAINE!" he screeched, stopping right in his Stefano Ricci designer loafers.

Laying smack dap in the middle of his bed, smiling like the drunken idiot he appeared to be, was Blaine. A _very_ _naked_ Blaine.

"Hello Kurt" the idiot slurred.

"What the HELL are you doing?" the soprano exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from a spot on Blaine he _really_ shouldn't have been looking at.

"I wanted to see you." Blaine smiled dopily.

"How did you even get in here?" Kurt covered his eyes with his hand, resisting the urges to peek out.

"Duh silly, I snuck in your window." The short boy stood from the bed, and began walking to Kurt, still froze in shock.

"God, Blaine, put on some pants, please, now." Kurt shook his hands for emphasis.

"If I remember correctly, I'm sort of gorgeous?" Blaine smiled suggestively.

"Of course you are you idiot, just put on some pants."

"Honestly Kurt, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, yes it is."

"No, its not."

"Blaine Anderson, yes it is."

"Come on Kurt." He practically whined.

The soprano carefully dropped his hands to his sides, Blaine appearing before him. And well, _dam_.

Blaine was absolutely amazing in every conceivable way. He was suddenly curious as to why everyone called _him_ porcelain, that was what Blaine looked like right now. Perfect, satiny- smooth porcelain. Sure, Kurt had seen him shirtless _quite_ a lot, but never completely naked, standing up, without any restrictions what so ever. It was just breathtaking. He found himself blushing as his eyes scanned over Blaine's incredible body, his vision dipping below the boy's waist more than once.

"See, it's not so bad." Kurt was yanked from whatever perverted fantasies he was having by the sound of Blaine's _very_ smirky voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, mmhhmm." Kurt mumbled, his eyes still lost somewhere along Blaine's perfect figure.

Blaine chuckled and started once again to move slowly forwards. Kurt didn't try to stop him. The shorter boys lips were quite suddenly on his. It was a soft, wet, bliss. Kurt's hands were slowly working their way through his own jacket, letting it slide to the floor. Blaine smiled and happily helped him with his sweater, sliding of off his head, tousling his hair ever so slightly.

"So many layers." The curly haired boy whispered into Kurt's mouth.

"To many layers"

Blaine took the invite, sliding his hands under Kurt's wife beater, caressing his flawless skin, slowly shifting the undershirt higher and higher.

Kurt let out a low moan as the lower voiced* boy began to work his way down his neck, nibbling slightly. Blaine's fingers found their way down to Kurt's belt buckle, slowly trying to unhook it.

The taller boys hands shot down, "Blaine, I-I, I don't think.."

Blaine sighed, letting his hands drop down in defeat, a small frown playing its way onto his perfect (slightly red) mouth.

"Blaine…."

"Its fine, I understand that your just not attracted to me." Blaine stepped back, the frown now completely covering his lips.

"What? Of course I am!" Kurt guffawed.

"Then why not?"

"Blaine, I'm just-I'm just not ready, that's all, It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me Kurt! I'm the one who you're teasing, how do I even know if you love me?" The shorter boy began stomping around the room, picking up his clothes, yanking them on.

"Blaine, I love you more than anything in this entire freakin world!" Kurt prayed that this was just the alcohol talking.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go." He stepped past Kurt, and out the door.

"Blaine! Wait!"

Blaine grumbled down the stairs, past (a still on the floor) Finn, and out the door, slamming it with an ear splitting crack. Kurt hurried after him, flinging the door open just in time to see him yank his car door shut and screech out of the driveway, swerving down the dark road.

_That idiots going to crash._

The soprano sprinted upstairs, grabbing his keys and his coat, still crumpled on the ground along with his sweater. He ran outside, slipped into his car, and whizzed off down the street. He went the route that Blaine usually took, searching desperately for the silver fiat his drunken (and very pissed off, for reasons Kurt was still trying to figure out) boyfriend was driving.

How had this happened? Less than three hours ago, they had been snuggling in the kitchen, talking all adorably mushy, now, _this_.

He was so busy looking out the windows, his head caught up in worry, he didn't notice the black cat that jumped out in front of his speeding Volvo until the very last second.

He swerved, narrowly missing the cat, but driving straight into an oak tree at 20 miles per hour.

Blaine yawned, stretching, his mind screaming.

_Holy hell, what did I do last night?_

Images of Kurt's hurt face passed before his unopened eyes.

_Oh, right. Fuck._

He sat up instantly, and then fell back down, his brain having been hit by what felt like a freight train. Sitting up slower, his head still screaming, he felt around on the floor for his jacket, then, for his phone. Flipping it open, he dialed Kurt's number, trying to think of something that could form even half of an apology for being such a perverted asshole last night.

** Hey, this is Kurt, I'm too busy with my amazing life to**

**Be even slightly concerned with your problems right now, soooo, **

**Please leave a message. BEEEEEP**

Dam, voicemail. Blaine sighed, and figured that he was still asleep, even _he_ drank a little last night. Blaine sighed and got up, slipping into the plush blue robe his mother had bought him for his birthday last year, and walking slowly down the stairs, each step feeling like being bitch-slapped in the brain with a rock.

He yawned into his cornflakes, starring at the milk like it was the answer to all his problems.

** BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Blaine knocked his bowl off of the table with a loud CRACk at the sudden ferociously loud beeping of his phone. He scrambled through his robes, flipping the phone open to reveal Kurt's face on the call screen.

"Oh, my god, Kurt, I am so sorry-"

"Blaine?"

The boy in question froze. "Burt?"

"Uh, yeah, and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear whatever that was about, because something else very…" Burt paused, sucking in his breathe, "Something awful has happened."

"What? Is it Kurt? Is he Okay?" Blaine's face went pale.

"I-yeah. He was in a car accident last night, and, hes…hes on life support" the normally strong man's voice choked.

Blaine dropped the phone, it landed in the pool of milk, cornflakes, and broken glass on the tile floor.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. _No_. Just _no_.

"Blaine" a staticy voice said from the floor.

He scrambled for the phone, "Sorry, I just, I…" he couldn't finish that sentence. This was his fault. _He_ had driven drunk that night. Kurt had tried to follow _him_. He had crashed worrying about _him_. Evan after Blaine had stormed out for such a freaking stupid reason.

_Fuck._


End file.
